On His Own
by Summer Tea
Summary: "Blaine, come on. I was doing fine. I just wanted to play with him a little." Kurt grinned and looked at Andrew, who felt his blood turn icy. "We would have had so much fun, Andrew. Seriously." ONE-SHOT


When a full glass of beer was plunked down next to his almost empty one, Andrew started at the sudden noise. He glanced up and saw a man smiling down at him. Tall, brunette, maybe in his mid-twenties.

"What's this?" he asked, unwrapping a finger from his drink and gesturing to the new one.

"I figured you could use a fresh one. Looks like you've been nursing that one for awhile."

"Are you the waiter?"

The man slid into the booth across from him, laughing softly. "Most definitely not." He set his own drink down. "And don't worry, that's on me."

Andrew smirked, and downed the rest of his warm beer in one gulp. "I've never been one to turn down a free drink." He set the glass down at the edge of the table. "But I'm afraid you've caught me in one of my less talkative moods. So, no offense to you, but you might want to move along." He grabbed the new glass, pulled it close, and took a sip.

After studying him for a long moment, the other man leaned forward, lacing his fingers together and resting his elbows on the table. "Okay, listen. I had a fight. With my boyfriend. A pretty big one. And if I'm being honest – and I don't know why I'm going to be with a complete stranger – I'm kind of afraid of being alone right now. It's not like he's come after me before but... I wouldn't put it past him."

He stopped and furrowed his eyebrows, like he'd surprised himself. "God." He shook his head and sat back in his seat. "God, I'm sorry. I don't usually ramble on like that." He screwed his eyes shut and scratched his forehead. "I feel like a complete idiot."

Andrew couldn't help but let his lips curl into a smile. "Andrew," he said, reaching his arm across the table.

The man smiled and took Andrew's hand. "Kurt."

"And just like that, we're not strangers anymore." He grinned and took a sip of his beer.

Kurt crossed his arms over his chest and sat back again, still smiling. "Thank you."

"I know what it's like to just need someone to talk to. Although I don't really think we'll have that much to talk about."

He picked up his glass. "Well, we could talk about how the Sox are going to clean up at the series this year." He looked at Andrew over the rim, taking a deep drink.

Andrew ran his tongue across the inside of his lip, sizing Kurt up. "Well, if we're going to have a legitimate discussion about this, I think we need something a little harder to drink." He looked pointedly at his glass.

Kurt laughed, a sound Andrew found pleasant. "I think that's a good idea."

He motioned the bartender over. "Okay, why don't you start by telling me about where you've thought up such a crazy idea like that."

* * *

An hour later, they were still in the bar, talking and laughing.

Noticing that their glasses were empty, Kurt started digging through his coat. "Okay, I'll get this round." Pulling out his wallet, he also grabbed his phone and flicked it open. "Oh, my god! I didn't think it was this late!" He shoved his things back inside, and looked at Andrew, apologetic. "I have work tomorrow, and I've still got to get home. I'm sorry. I hope you don't think I'm just drinking and running."

Andrew waved the thought away with his hand. "Don't be ridiculous. I should be heading out too. I'll walk you to the subway."

Kurt pulled on his coat and stood up. "You don't have to do that."

"I know I don't. But I'm going to." He grabbed his jacket and lugged himself out of the booth. As soon as he was on his feet he felt his mind start to tilt. "Whoa." He paused, pressing the heel of his hand into his temple.

"You okay? Maybe I should walk you home?" Kurt grinned up at him.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up." He shook his head briefly, trying to clear it.

"I just didn't think you were such a light weight."

"Okay, Kurt, you're hilarious. Now let's get out of here." Andrew offered him his arm and Kurt took it, letting Andrew steer him towards the door.

Neither of them took much notice of the man sitting at the bar by himself, staring intently at his drink. And so, neither of them saw him down the rest of his drink, slap a bill on the counter and slowly follow them out.

In the alley around the side of the building Kurt and Andrew walked in comfortable silence, Kurt drumming his fingers gently on Andrew's arm. Andrew smiled and opened his mouth when another wave of dizziness washed through him. He stumbled into Kurt.

"Whoa, whoa. You okay?" Kurt slipped his arm out of Andrew's and wrapped it around his waist.

"No, yeah I'm fine. I guess I didn't eat enough or something. I don't go out drinking very often."

"It's okay, just... stop for a second."

"Kurt!"

His grip on Andrew tightened and he whipped his head around. And that was the last thing Andrew felt before his head exploded and he was thrown into unconsciousness.

* * *

Andrew came to with a moan, pain shooting through his head and opening his eyes slowly. By the taste in his mouth, he knew he'd been sick, but he couldn't remember vomiting. He tried to rub his hands over his face, but discovered they were handcuffed to a headboard of the bed he was laying on.

He looked around, lifting his head as far up as he could. He was in a hotel room. The curtains were closed and the TV was on, but it was muted. In the corner, the man who'd called out Kurt's name sat in a chair, staring at him. Then he sighed and closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

"So, what the fuck did you think you were doing, exactly?"

Andrew swallowed, his throat dry. "Where's Kurt? Did you hurt him?" The words came out like a creak. Soft and barely there.

"I wasn't talking to you," the man snapped. His eyes opened and he looked across the room. "Well?"

Andrew turned, followed the man's eyes, and saw Kurt leaning against the door to the hallway, chewing on his fingernails. "Wait…" Andrew's head started pounding. "Kurt… what…" He couldn't get his voice above a whisper.

Kurt took his fingers out his mouth and waggled them at him. "Hi."

"Kurt!" He snapped his gaze back to the man in the corner. "We're talking right now. What were you doing with him?"

He rolled his eyes and pushed away from the door. "Blaine, come on. I was doing fine. I just wanted to play with him a little." He grinned and looked at Andrew, who felt his blood turn icy. "We would have had so much fun, Andrew. Seriously."

Blaine looked at Kurt for a moment, then stood and walked up to him. "I thought we talked about this. No going off on your own yet. You're not ready."

"Oh my god. Blaine. Didn't you see? He was going down even before you hit him!" He crossed his arms. "You just didn't give him the chance."

"And what, you were going to throw him over you shoulder and carry him away?"

Kurt licked his lips. "Or maybe I would have just done it right there in the alley. You know I like it dirty."

With a moan, Blaine ducked his head and captured Kurt's lips in a kiss.

Andrew's heart felt it was going to rip his chest open. He pulled on his restraints, but his muscles felt loose and sluggish. He tried kicking his legs to push himself into a sitting position, but realized they were tied with rope. He wondered how he didn't notice that before.

"Well," Kurt purred, breaking their kiss, "I got us a good one, at least. You've got to give me that."

"You always need so much praise." Blaine shook his head, but ran a hand down his neck. "Good boy."

"So… enough foreplay already. Can I play with him now?" Andrew could see him physically shaking with excitement. "Please?"

"Of course."

Kurt giggled and pressed another kiss to Blaine's lips. "Oh good. I thought you'd take this one." He skipped over to the side of the bed and bent over, and Andrew heard a bag opening. Andrew's eyes widened when Kurt straightened up, holding a knife. Kurt flipped it open with a practiced turn of his wrist. He started to struggle weakly again.

Kurt climbed onto Andrew's lap, straddling him. He set the knife on Andrew's chest and pulled his sweater off, tossing to the floor.

"Wait, wait." Kurt turned his head, ghosting his fingers over his collarbone. Blaine was pushing the chair across the room. He stopped in the corner parallel to the head of the bed. "Okay. That's better." He settled himself down, staring at Kurt, his eyes full of want.

Gripping the knife tightly, Kurt dragged the blade up Andrew's stomach, slitting his t-shirt neatly up the front. He bent over, bringing his lips to Andrew's ear. His breath was warm and moist against Andrew's skin. Kurt brushed the tip of his weapon along Andrew's ribs.

"And here I was, thinking I wasn't going to have any fun tonight."


End file.
